User blog:Alix Knight/Alix Knight: the story
"War is nothing but a toy for evil to bring disorder and chaos to the galaxy." ''-Alix Knight'' In a time before the Clone Wars, when there was peace in the galaxy, a little girl named Alix was born to Neelah and Dirk Bryant. She was a very happy child, strong in the force, with many friends on her homeworld of Alderaan. When she was old enough, her father brought her to the Jedi Temple to become a Jedi like him. There, she grew up, studied hard, and meditated in the ways of the force. She was a fast learner. By the time she was ten years old, she had already completed her first lightsaber. A brilliant green blade with a beskar metal hilt. When she was thirteen, she mastered the Soresu and Ataru lightsaber forms. Some say this was good timing. One day, Alix and her brother Lucky, were out one day with their Uncle Gun. Just taking a day off and chatting about the galaxy and the formation of a blockade somewhere in the Chommell Sector. Suddenly, Gun started acting unusual. His eyes started to glow red, the Dark Side swelling within him. He tricked the siblings into becomming his Sith apprentices, ordering the deaths of many innocents. Alix and Lucky were blind to what they were doing! Later on, Gun put the two kids in an arena. He told them they would have battle each other to the death, that the victor would be his sole apprentice. Alix was reluctant. " I will not kill my own brother! I refuse to!" she yelled. " Fight me you coward! Prove yourself!" Lucky challenged, still under Gun's force influence. Luck surged forward to attack. Alix dodged and parried away his blows, still not believing what was becoming of her brother and uncle. Luck finally managed to corner her. "Luck dont do this, this isnt you! Open your eyes and look at what your doing!" Her brother brought down upon her an extremely powerful stike, slicing her lightsaber in half. He then lowered his saber at her throat. Then, with an angry yell, he slammed his saber down on the ground and whirled on Gun. Luck had finally broken free! Gun stuttered backward in awe. Luck unleashed a powerful force pulse, throwing him back. Gun then cried out rage: " You weren't supposed to figure it out! You were to be my apprentice!" "Sorry uncle, but not this time" Alix said to him. She pulled her brother to their ship and away they flew back to the Temple where they were safe from their uncle's grasp. After the duel and horrifying revelation of their uncle's new dark persona, Alix went off into the galaxy exploring. She was deeply intrigued with the history of the galaxy and its occupants. She found texts of all sorts, bringing them back to her home on Coruscant for future study. Alix eventually came upon a very old, very dark holocron. From her studies at the temple, it didnt look like a Sith holocron, but it looked a bit similar. She brought it back to her friend Jonas Lea on Coruscant, hoping maybe he would know wat it was. When Alix gave him the holocron, he gasped. She asked him what it was. He looked at her and told her to open it. Alix really didnt want to, she was afraid it might just be a Sith holocron. When Jonas finally assured her it would be alright, she gave in and opened the holocron. Out burst a figure that appeared to be made out of pure shadows. Startled, Alix dropped the holocron and stepped back. The dark figure began to speak in a seemingly low and high pitched voice: "You are the Chosen One of the Dark Void. You are the only one who can control it, and the only one who can access it. Beware of your future, Alix " Trembling, she asked Jonas what the figure meant. He told her he didnt know. Only that they should proceed in caution. That night she terrible dreams of the dark figure walking towards her saying something in a language she didnt know. "No...no...no!!!" screamed Alix, waking up from her dream. She secretly wondered if this was her uncles doing, if he was trying to recruit her again. She shook her head. It couldnt be. No one had seen him in a long time. Determined for sleep, she lay back down and closed her eyes. Category:Blog posts